


Living The Dream

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Smut, might have spoilers, there are side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Byleth decided to take a very early retirement due to various reasons. Linhardt enjoys taking naps, reading books, researching crests, and spending his time with Byleth. He discoveries after a while that he can do certain activities more often with Byleth after realizing that his Byleth wants certain things, but a bit too shy to say it and Linhardt is more than willing to provide it.A bit tiring, but well worth it for his precious Byleth is quite intoxicating and no one (until he dies) will have the pleasure of seeing Byleth like that.





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth noticed Linhardt was taking a nap underneath the tree and he looks up at the sky it is sunny with no signs that it will rain. He has no regret about taking a very early retirement because he wants to spend as much time as he can with Linhardt. It was one year after the end of the war when he decided to retire at least until…

“Best to enjoy the present.” Byleth muttered to himself and he started picking wild flowers planning to make a flower crown to peace on his peacefully napping husband head. 

He and Linhardt had only moved to the countryside about a week ago. This location had been bought by Linhardt in Imperial Year 1179 a year before enrolling in the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180. The reason as to why Linhardt bought it was because he wanted to secure an ideal location and place in the countryside for retirement. At the age of fifteen years old was actively planning for retirement later on which was rather amazing to Byleth.

Byleth gathered a mixture of wild flowers, sorted them out, and started working on a colorful flower crown for his Linhardt. His movements were gentle, delicate, and it did not take long to create the flower crown. He carefully and gently placed the flower crown onto his husband’s head. Afterwards standing up, smiling, and walked slowly towards their home to grab a feathered pillow to put underneath Linhardt’s head. It is spring time thus no need to cover him up with a blanket.

Byleth grabbed Linhardt’s favorite feathered pillow and walks back to his napping husband. He carefully lifts the back of Linhardt’s head and placed the soft pillow underneath. It is great seeing him sleeping so peacefully no nightmares at the moment. For the first six months after the war Linhardt had suffered from nightmares recalling the blood-shed, dead bodies, and what had to be done in order to end the war.

It was on the seventh month after the war when he and Linhardt got married. Their wedding was massive, a large-scale event, and would go down in the history books.

“It is good you read all sorts of books.” Byleth muttered quietly and his cheeks burning after recalling that very eventful wedding night. He had no knowledge about sex or anything of that sort until that night and of course he did not mention that fact to Linhardt for it felt a bit embarrassing not knowing about it. Linhardt mentioned researching certain things after discovering his feelings towards ‘his professor’ and at times having dreams about it.

‘It felt so good.’ Byleth thought and he can still recall the sensation of Linhardt’s long fingers covered with oil slowly and teasingly opening him up. How great it felt great having Linhardt’s dick entering inside, moving in, and out countless times. Filling him up and it was very enjoyable being done by the man he loves with his entire being it felt like paradise.

Byleth bites down on his lips and walks back to the house because all of this thinking is getting him turned on. He does not want to disturb Linhardt who is peacefully sleeping and would be rude to disturb him from his slumber. In the bedroom he grabs the oil, pulling off his shorts, and kneels on the bed. He pours a bit of oil onto his fingers and starts fingering himself with his right index finger. He moves his head forward and arching his bottom upwards.

‘Linhardt’s fingers are longer than mine.’ Byleth thought as he added another finger and doing scissoring motions within his hole. ‘This feels nice, but not as good as when Linhardt does it.’

Byleth uses his left hand to touch his hard on and pleasuring himself until he came. He puts his shorts back on. To be honest he is unsure how to go about asking for Linhardt to have sex with him. It would hurt to be rejected by his Linhardt. He had thought of a way of how it won’t be tiring for Linhardt if he was on top, moving his lower body up, and down on Linhardt’s manhood.

‘I could do all of the movements.’ Byleth thought as he slowly washes his hands. ‘I could open myself up and move down onto his dick. What if he falls asleep during it? Like my movements putting him to sleep.’

Byleth heard a loud knock on the door and he quickly made his way towards the door. He opened it up and it was Felix.

“Let me guess you want to spar, Felix. Currently Linhardt is napping outside so I have no wish to use my sword. You would have to settle for combat without any weapons.” Byleth stated calmly and Felix rolled his eyes along commenting ‘Fine with me’.

After several minutes Byleth had Felix’s back on the grass and sitting on top of him along with having his hands wrapped around Felix’s wrists.

“Do you yield?” Byleth asked him and he received an annoyed look from Felix. “Stubborn as a mule. I can do this all day long, Felix.”

Felix thought for a moment and a little smirk appears on his lips. He moves his hips up which was easy for Byleth does not weigh much along with Byleth not wearing any armor. Byleth pushes his lower body downwards and Felix lets out a groan.

“Damnit.” Felix lets out a low groan and he tries to get his wrists free from Byleth’s grasp. It was a bad idea doing that since Byleth’s ass is pressing down onto his groin and….making him feel a bit turned on. It wouldn’t be like this if wearing armor, but he and Byleth are not wearing any armor.

“Willing to yield now?” Byleth asked simply and he wants to go back to watch his Linhardt sleeping.

“No.” Felix replied sharply and he moves his hips up again this time a lot rougher. Byleth rolled his eyes, pushed himself more down, and he heard Felix gasping.

“Felix just surrender, okay. I won’t laugh at you.” Byleth told him and he looks down at Felix’s face. “Are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever, Felix?”

“Fucking clueless.” Felix cursed loudly and as if he will say that he is really turned on along with imagining if they were not wearing any clothing…

“What do you have in your pocket it is hard and poking me.” Byleth informed him and he decided to release Felix’s wrists. Felix used his hands to pushed Byleth off and Byleth fell backwards onto the grass.

“You are pretty slow on the uptake, Byleth. Not a good idea to be on top of someone when no one is wearing armor.” Felix snapped and he lets out a loud groan when seeing Byleth’s completely confused expression. “Never mind. Forget it.”

‘I wonder what is wrong with Felix? Well he has always been a bit moody.’ Byleth thought and he stretches his arms up.

“Is there a nearby river. I want to cool off.” Felix told him and Byleth informed him how to get to the river. 

Linhardt had seen Byleth on top of Felix and he knew it was merely a strategy, but he felt irritated when seeing such a scene. He watched as Felix walked away and couldn’t help noticing that Felix has a bulge meaning that Felix was turned on…obviously that must have happened when Byleth was on top.

“Byleth from now on when sparring or practicing combat with someone please make sure to wear armor.” Linhardt informed him. Byleth blinked his eyes, nodded, and agreed.

‘Linhardt must be worried that I might receive an injury or bruises if I’m not wearing my armor.’ Byleth thought and he smiled at his husband. Linhardt lets out a heavy sigh, he gives Byleth a tight hug, and he has his right hand on top of Byleth’s bottom.

“Linhardt.” Byleth whispers and it was just a light touch on his butt, but felt really nice and he wanted his husband to touch him more however they are outside. Linhardt notices Byleth’s cheeks are flushed, eyes slightly closed, and lips a bit parted.

“To be honest, Byleth. I do not like seeing you on top of another man regardless of the reasons.” Linhardt muttered before kissing Byleth on the lips. Byleth opens his mouth, Linhardt tongue entering, and their tongues playing with one another. Felix felt refreshed after cooling down in the river when he returned saw Byleth and Linhardt making out. He decided to leave without saying a word and ignoring the pain he felt inside of his heart. To think Linhardt of all people managed to marry Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe would be Blue Lions Route (With everyone who could be recruited was recruited by Byleth). I hope you have been enjoying. Receiving comments help to motivate me to go onwards…


	2. Chapter 2

Linhardt moves his lips away and he was feeling much better. Byleth’s legs feel a bit soft from the kissing, but his expression did not express that he was close to being brought down to his knees.

“I will cook us something for lunch.” Linhardt commented before walking into their home and leaving Byleth behind. He was in a bit of a hurry because he was highly tempted to do much more than kissing outside, but Felix might or might not still be around.  
Byleth decided to lay down on the grass and making it appear as if he was taking a nap. He feels a bit painful down there along with feeling a bit of longing to be taken by Linhardt. 

To be honest he never had a certain kind of problem until their wedding night in which Linhardt touched him all over and did so many things. He did not know that down there could rise up and become a bit bigger along with that feeling of blood rushing to it. Of course he did not voice his confusion for he trusts Linhardt along with knowing that his husband wouldn’t do anything harmful to him.

Byleth did not want to ruin the mood with his lack of experience and knowledge about anything sexual. Ever since that night it was as if something had awakened within him and it was a bit frightening feeling a certain desire every day, but he has become use to it. He always wakes up before Linhardt in the morning and his husband is such a deep sleeper. It has been almost a month since they last had sex. Byleth was not sure how to bring up the fact he wants sex a lot more often and briefly thought of maybe writing a letter to Linhardt about it.

"Byleth lunch is ready!" Linhardt called out and Byleth went into the kitchen.  
-  
“Hey, Felix. Wow you are soaking wet. Did you spar with Byleth in the water?” Sylvain asked playfully and he received pure silent not sharp words. “Want to pick up some girls?”

Sylvain thought had thought with that he would receive some sort of reaction from the other man, but still nothing. It is easy to tell something is wrong with Felix. To be honest when the war was going-on he didn’t flirt with any girls and then after the war did not feel the urge at all.

“Felix don’t tell me that you still have feeling towards Byleth.” Sylvain muttered and he watches as Felix fists become clenched. “I really doubt that Byleth will ever divorce Linhardt. You should move on. Remember what we had talked about on the night those two got married.”

Felix eyes looking down, biting down on his lip, fists clenched, and Sylvain lets out a heavy sigh.

“You should at least get out of that wet outfit, Felix. If you won’t do it yourself….I’ll have to undress you.” Sylvain informed him and he received a ‘as if you could’ expression from Felix. “You always come down with a bit of a cold whenever you do not change when you are soaked. If a sickness is serious enough can cause death, Felix.”

Felix looked away from him. Sylvain frowns and steps forwards.

“I admit Byleth is charming, good looking, and everything…however it is not the end of the world and I have to say that I’m pretty good looking, charming, an-“

“Shut up!” Felix shouted and he grabbed the front of Sylvain’s shirt. “Do not say another word.”

“I have always flirted with women and never been serious at all. However for you, Felix…I would go for a man and won’t ever stray.” Sylvain whispered and he pulls Felix into a tight hug. “Remember that night?”

“Shut up.” Felix snapped and his cheeks slightly flushed. 

“I was serious and I’m still serious about it, Felix. Those words I spoke to you were true. I’m positive I can make you fall in love with me and forget all about Byleth.” Sylvain stated firmly and Felix was silent. “I’ll take your silence as agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying (^_^)/*


	3. Chapter 3

Linhardt had noticed on their wedding night that Byleth was shy, nervous, and he silently decided that it would be for the best to only have sex once a month for he did not want to push his beloved into it. He has been unable to figure out the reasons as to why his Byleth was a bit nervous during sex. Well feeling shy is very understandable.

“Linhardt do you find me attractive?” Byleth asked him after finishing lunch.

“Of course in-fact you are quite intoxicating, Byleth.” Linhard replied calmly and he holds his Byleth’s hands while noticing those warm hands are trembling a little bit. “What is wrong?”

“Then why do you….only have sex with me once a month with me, Linhardt?” Byleth asked in a little mutter and Linhardt barely hearing his husband’s question. 

“Because I do not want to push you into it. I have noticed you are a bit nervous. Do you want to have sex more often? Can you please tell me why you are nervous?” Linhardt asked him slowly and his eyes staring at Byleth’s slightly flushed cheeks. He leans forward to have a closer look those eyelashes fluttering a bit.

“I learned about sex on our wedding night from you by you doing various actions. Before I never knew that down there could become hard and that stuff other than pee could come out. I have learned more and more through the once a month sex, but….I find myself wanting such activities to occur a lot more often. You had awakened something within me and it is a bit scary, Linhardt.” Byleth whispered and his cheeks burning as if on fire. “I have never felt this way before in my entire life. It makes me feel nervous, but yet excited and I’m unsure on whether or not you are able to do such things to me more than once a month. It is fine if you are unable, Linhardt. I am certain with more practice that I might find as much enjoyment as being done by you by using my fingers. I have been pleasuring myself with my fingers daily, but so far unable to produce the same amount of enjoyment. I believe in time I will find success and….Linhardt?”

“I assure you that I can certainly able to do such things more often. I had no idea that you were longing this much for me. To be honest I feel quite honored, beloved.” Linhardt said in a low voice and they walked away from the kitchen table. The dishes forgotten and the two of them making their way to the bedroom while holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying and are looking forward to the next chapter (^_^) heh heh heh
> 
> I became a fan of the Slyvian/Felix ship after getting all of their supports together and then getting their ending after completing Blue Lions.
> 
> Male!Byleth I ship him with almost every male character ;D


End file.
